Battle For Love
by deathangelwings1
Summary: Fur, soft to the delicate touch. . . Voice, like my mother's sweet lullaby. . . Body, so fragile yet dangerous at the same time. . . Lips, soft as ancient silk. . . Eyes, a shade of jade that hide many secrets. . . But her heart is the only purity that I, myself, had fallen for. . .
1. Prologue

**Sorry guys about deleting _"Battle for Love" _and redoing it in a Shadamy version, it's because I really didn't have any idea on how to continue it and I have had this amazing version on** **_"Battle for_ Love" in a Shadamy version! And if you don't believe me go and read on!**

**All characters belong to Sega except Jaden, Midnight, Spiritual, Devil, Angel, Lynn, Carolynn, and Mischief they belong to me.**

****Prologue~

Fur, soft to the delicate touch. . .  
Voice, like my mother's sweet lullaby. . .  
Body, so fragile yet dangerous at the same time. . .  
Lips, soft as ancient silk. . .  
Eyes, a shade of jade that hide many secrets. . .

But her heart is the only purity that I, myself, had fallen for. . .but then again she wants nothing to do with my love, but who could blame her? Her younger sister was at my hands to protect, but slowly she slipped away in to the hands of death. I understand her hatred towards me but that doesn't mean I should give up so easily on winning her beloved love.

And although she may push me away I will survive through this and make her realize that I am what she needs in her undying life and not some hypocritical guy. She needs me on her journey to find her lost sister that I accidently let fall, and on the way there I will make her see the truth in me. . .even though she is a venom to my blood.

She is my Rose and I love her.

~Shadow The Hedgehog

**A/N: okaii guys I hope you liked it anyways please leave a review on what you think! bye!**


	2. Angel

**Hey guys well here's the other chapter for _"Battle for_ Love" hope you guys like and please review!  
********All characters belong to Sega except Jaden, Midnight, Spiritual, Devil, Angel, Lynn, Carolynn, and Mischief they belong to me.**

* * *

**"Going through this life looking for angels. . ."-Skillet**

Angel~

_Yearning and mourning was all I could do after the lost of my dearest friend and love, Maria. Although, it's been at least five years since her passing I still remember every single little detail of her that made her. . .perfect. she had an amazing smile in which could make warm anyone's cold heart, her hair was somewhat like a luminous blonde light, her gentle touch would always take the horrid pain away, her sweet and delicate voice was music to my ears, her eyes were two pools of crystal clear water, but her heart was that perfected her. Her heart was nothing more than kindness, sweetness, and love; her heart was more than words could ever explain, but one thing for sure was that in her heart there was no such thing as hatred nor evil. It just wasn't in her heart's vocabulary._

_ She was perfect and I loved her; I loved her and I just simply dreaded those years that I couldn't hold my beloved angel. An angel she was, and she was sent to me to take my hatred away from my dying heart. I protected her since I saw her beautiful soulette, but it wasn't mych protection since she had fallen. But honestly I have my doubts on her passing. . .no trace was found at the horrid scene. It could have possibly mean that my angel _was missing. . .missing into the darkness, and one way or another I would find my angel.

"Shadow!" I could hear my name being called by a feminine voice. I groaned at the disturbance that the voice caused me, but me being taught with manner as a child simply put down my pen and closed my to call out to the voice,"Yes?" In response to my single word question there was a knock at my ebony door with a comment,"May I come in?" Relentlessly, i stood up from my desk chair and made my way to the door.

As I reached the door, I gently opened it with ease to let it reveal my dear friend, Rouge. In description, she was a bat in which had the perfect hourglass figure, snowy and gentle fur, hair that went just a bit over her shoulder which was white as well, and crystal blue eyes. She was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but she just wasn't what I was looking for.

I looked at her up and down then nodded for her to come in. She smiled up at me, since I was a good five inches taller than her, and gracefully entered my bedroom. She made her way to my desk chair and sat there as I sat on the edge of my bed which was right across from her. I patiently waited for her to say something and in a few moments she said,"Come with me to the 'Black n' White Ball' please?"

Ah yes, the 'Black n' White Ball' is an annual ball that we, protectors, have to celebrate our bravery in protecting important vampires or werewolves. Yea I know, it shocked me too when I found out that they existed, but it turned out great to be a protector and being able to protect these immortals. On the other hand, there are hunters in which hunt down the immortals and kill them. Who knew being immortal could be so stressing?

"Umm. . .is Shadow in there?" I heard Rouge say as I snapped back into reality. I looked at her with a straight face as if saying that I was now paying attention. She smiled and looked at me with hopeful eyes,"So will you go with me, Shads?" I rolled me ruby eyes since she already knew that I had no interest in going so I simply said,"No." She pouted towards me and stood up from her,"why not?" she said making a fit,"It's not like we're going as a date!" What could I say? I honestly didn't care if it was a date or not, I just didn't wan to go. Yet, she continued,"Shadow this is an important experience, well maybe not important since it happens annually but it's an amazing experience! Just imagine-" i had enough with her insane lecture that I had to caught her off,"Okay I'll go if you stop talking nonsense!"

She smiled at me and said,"Yaay! Now this ball is a masquerade ball so you need a mask." I rolled my eyes once again in understanding, but I don't think my stubborness could take her excitement away. She smiled at me once more before heading to the door, and once I thought I had some quiet she spoke up,"Remember the ball starts at 8 and you better wear white or black with a mask." i rolled my ruby orbs in response in which she took in leaving.

Finally, I had some peace and quiet as I laid myself on my king-sized bed. Yet, I wished that I didn't feel so lonesome in what I call my 'vacant' room. Still, I didn't let that bother me as I looked at the time: it was 7:00. I sighed and went over to my walk-in closet and looked for something to wear; I immediately found something and went to take a shower.

Once, I stepped out of the warm shower I wrapped a towel around my waist, and noticed it was 7:15. I had plenty of time, yet I quickly put on some boxers and gel my red and black quills and started to change into my clothes.

Once I had finished clothing myself I had put on at least two squirts of Polo Cologne. I went over to my mirror that hung inside my closet and looked over myself. Well, I look 'casual'. I had some black dress shoes, black dress pants or slacks whatever you call it, a black long sleeved dress shirt with a white vest, and a black coat with a white tie. Oh yea very 'casual', it kinda looked like I was going to my old high school prom. It was already 7:55 when I looked at the clock and heard a knock at my door.

I opened it to see Rouge wearing a very short down that ended mid thigh; the top of the gown was strapless with a sweet heart neckline, the top itself was also embroidered with white and black patterns as the bottom of her gown was poofy and completely white. She also had some black stilettos that complemented her legs, and she had completely curled her hair which looked perfect to her black eye shadow and eyeliner. She looked stunning but again not interested. "You look amazing," I said politely in which she responded,"Thanks you too."

After exchanging complements we hopped into my black Mustang and rode off to the ball. In a few minutes we arrived, which was around 8:15, not that late but we need to pick up so masks. Quickly, I put on my white mask as Rouge put her black mask. We then casually entered this semi-ancient roman building.

As we entered there wasn't much to do but dance, drink, or talk, and as the stubborn hedgehog I am did no such thing. . .until she came. Everything and everyone had stopped in the ballroom as an 'angel' was being brought down by escort from the grand staircase. In honest opinion, there were no words to describe this gift sent from above. Only that she was a young pink hedgehog who's hair ended above her waist which was wavy and she wore a gown much similar to Rouge's except it completely covered her beautiful figure, so her legs weren't seen and make up? Please, she went all natural since that was any girl's true beauty from the outside. And her eyes were hidden behind the black mask she wore but still I could see a shade of jade. She was beautiful and I needed to say something. I needed to say something yo this angel before she slipped away. . .

**Me:Alright guys I hoped you liked it!^.^  
Shadow: Am I really that descriptive? O.o  
Me:No I just wanted the readers to feel what was in the story^.^  
Sonic:Well that's weird-,-  
Rouge:You're just mad because it's a Shadamy story^.^  
Sonic:No I'm Not!.  
Knuckles:Don't yell at her! You Blue Person!.  
Me:Oh boy. . .-,-t  
Amy:Anyways please review!=D [Sonic and Knuckles Fighting] Shadow can you please do something?  
Shadow: Chaos Spear![knocks them out] anyways yea review.**


	3. Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Hey guys! Please check out my Facebook page the link is on my profile; I will inform you guys there about the stories and will be posting pics so you guys know how the characters look and the places 'cause I suck and describing things!=p Anyways go on to the story. Sorry if it looks like lines are going through the words; my computer is stupid-,-**

* * *

**Ain't no doubt about it**  
**I can't live without it**  
**Tried to forget you**  
**But I can't get you outta my head  
~Daughtry**

****Can't Get You Out of My Head~

I needed to say something to this 'angel' before she slipped away. . .slipped away from my grasped in which I can protect her from all harm that comes her way. Damn now look at what the hell I'm saying; guess her appearance can really change a person. Yet, I wonder if her personality matches her appearance after all the old saying says: never judge a book by it cover.

Swiftly, I saw her beautiful figure and spirit travel down the grand staircase along with her escort who seemed to be not liking the stares that they were having from every person; who could blame him? I would also be annoyed if millions -okay maybe not millions- of people were to stare at me for no reason, but it seems that he's handling it pretty well.

As both of them reached the ground floor on which every person stood upon the glances and stares resumed to their businesses: however, I kept my eyes on this 'angel' until Rouge had snapped me back to reality,"Hey is Shadow still there?" And being the stubborn hedgehog I am I rolled my eyes in response but even Rouge knew that I was side-tracked by the young girl who came down upon us.

"You seem a little distracted ever since Amelia Rose came down with her escort," she said mentioning her name which delighted me to know who she was though her name did sound a bit familiar, but I had little details on her actual personality so I asked,"Do you know who she is?" Rouge nodded in response,"Of course! I used to go to high school with her." I was a bit taken back -not because Rouge went to high school heck she's pretty smart- just the actual response that one of my closest friends went to school with _her._

"Anyways Shadow before I forget we have been moved to protect the King and his family,"Rouge told me which in my response was a bit stunned; I mean this is the King of all Vampires and his Royal Family that Rouge and I must protect! Well I do understand: Rouge and I are the best protectors out there. God, now I sound like a prick.

But as I was going to continue my small-talk with Rouge from the corner of my eyes I could see Amelia leaving the building through a fire exit. Just her swift figure made me excuse myself from Rouge and follow her.

As I exited out the ballroom to a small garden I saw that garden had red, rose trees -very unique- and a small rectangular small pond, but the most amazing thing about the garden was seeing her beautiful figure under the lights that hung above the garden. God, she looked so beautiful that I didn't realize that my own legs started to approach her.

What the hell was I doing?

Guess, she noticed that I had made a sound while approaching her since she had turned to face me with curious eyes,"Who are you?" Who knew that she could have the most delicate and sweetest voice even when I clearly had disturbed her peace? Clearly, she became annoyed when I didn't respond to her question so she tried to go around me and back into the ballroom, but rather I in a mediate response grabbed her arm and pulled her towards my body.

What had come over me? I don't really know, but I did know that she wasn't amused with me being in her personal space. So, me being a gentleman that I am gently let her go and apologized for my behavior,"I'm truly sorry. I honestly don't know what came over me." She eyed me suspiciously as if not knowing if she could trust me, but who could blame her; I was merely a stranger to her.

"Look I know that you don't know me and probably don't want to know nothing of me, but I just have to say that you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid me eyes on,"I told her trying to reassure her that I wouldn't hurt her but in a way I was trying to reassure myself more than her. I had a deadly reputation.

"Are you trying to reassure yourself that you're not going to hurt me than me?" Did she just read my mind? "So are you going to answer my question or are you going to keep talking to yourself?" Guess she did, but before I could answer her question a male echidna cam barging in yelling,"We have to go; they know we're here!"

She looked up at me with her incredible jade eyes, but they were filled with what seemed. . .terror? "I'm sorry but I must go,"She said hurrying to her escort with dark violet orbs, but before she could leave I said,"Will I ever see you again?" She looked at me doubtedly,"We must leave what has happened her for the past and no more." And in flash she was out of my sight. . .

* * *

-Later At Night-

As I stirred around in my bed all I could think of was her_, _I just couldn't get her out of my head. She was all I could think of and it killed me that I could speak to her; all I heard and remembered was her last words that she told me 'We must leave what has happened her for the past and no more.' God, what was I suppose to do?

All I knew that I had a job early in the morning and I needed to go to sleep soon, and that one day I will find her even if it killed me in the process. But, i just hope I find her soon. . .because I can't get her out of my head.

**Alright guys please review on what you think!**


	4. Lips of an Angel

**Hey guys! Please check out my Facebook page the link is on my profile; I will inform you guys there about the stories and will be posting pics so you guys know how the characters look and the places 'cause I suck and describing things!=p Anyways sorry for not updating sooner but here it is! And all character belong to Sega except Mischief, Lynn, Midnight, Carolynn and Jaden.**

* * *

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**  
**It sounds so sweet**  
**Coming from the lips of an angel**  
**Hearing those words it makes me weak**

**~Hinder**

Lips of an Angel~

The next morning I couldn't help but feel a bit stubborn since I lacked sleep from thinking of Amelia for the entire night, but hey who could blame me? She was but an angel in my crimson eyes, though I had merely spoken with her I could still hear her delicate voice. It was a silky a lullaby that I could remember from my childhood. God, if only I could see her one more time. . .I think I would be the most happiest guy on this entire planet!

Man, I think I sound like a complete moron now.

But anyways I still had to get up despite my dreams of finding her and my stubbornness. It was almost time for me to head out to my new job at the Kingdom of All Vampiric Souls; which was ruled by the one and only King Mischief. Many would describe him as high- maintenance or caring for the immortal souls, though I really don't know him much I did meet him once when I had to protect his son and daughter, Jaden and Midnight. In my perspective he was all to much protective of his children even when they were what 100 years old in vampire age? Well I guess he still saw them as reckless kids considering that in a mortal's perspective they were about the age of eight-teen and fifth-teen.

Hmm. I better start getting ready instead of talking to myself like an idiot. As I start to get off my bed I could hear Rouge's hair dryer on full blast; guess she wants to look good for the royal family. I look to my right and I the clock blinked 8:00, well I still had an hour considering that we had to be there by exactly 9:15. Still taking a quick shower wouldn't hurt.

As a few minutes had passed by I had completely dried my black and ruby fur from head to toe and brushed my teeth, yet I wrapped the towel around my waist if anyone decided to barge into my room like last time. Rouge. I sighed and started to look through my closet to see what I would wear for the royal family. Well I guess I'll go a bit casual since the King did like me last time.

I decided to go with a black v-neck under a black and white flannel shirt, with black pants and black vans. Yea kinda casual but I still gelled up my quills and squirted a bit cologne. Now that I was done I had to wait for Rouge downstairs.

* * *

As I waited for the albino bat to come down the stairs I started thinking of Amelia once more. How is that I couldn't get her out of my mind? Like c'mon she was but another girl in this entire planet. It's not like she could change my mind on the perspective of love. . .could she? Well. . .

"Hello is Shadow in there at all?" I snapped out my deeply thoughts and stared at a now perfectly dressed Rouge. She wore black pants, with a light purple blouse with ruffles on the wrists and collar line, she also wore a pair of black heels. Her mascara was also a bit light and she had a light purple eyeshadow with her straighten. Yea casual Rouge.

"Any who," she began to speak again as I listened intently,"Shall we get going before we lose our jobs?" I didn't say anything but nod and grabbed my keys to my car, her following after me. After a silent car ride we arrived at the grand gates of the castle and my was the castle a beautiful sight. No wonder they needed protectors, honestly who wouldn't want to live here?

As I gave my car keys to the Parker guy, Rouge and I made our way to the inside of the castle. What a sight it was. Soon, though, we were greeted into the King's private office. He was the same guy I had seen last time: red crimson fur, with eyes redder than my own, broad shoulders, clothes suit for only a king, and of course fangs longer than anyone could imagine.

He began to speak,"Ahh Sir Shadow and Lady Rouge, it is in with all my honor to accept you as my new protectors for me and as well as my family."

"In all do respect your highness it would be our honor to serve for you,"my albino friend spoke to the King. I, though, nodded in agreement in which he took with his devious smirk,"Shadow it's been a while since last spoken, my you've grown since the past year. You must be what twenty years already?"

Yea may seem young for a protector but hey I started when I was fifteen and besides Rouge is only a month younger than me so it shouldn't be a surprise to him that I have grown.

"Well it's nice to see both of you, but I do suppose that you haven't met my whole family," I was a bit taken back since the last time he said he only had two kids and a wife. Though him being a king I spoke up,"Whole?"

He nodded as two grand doors opened to reveal his new profound wife Queen Carolynn who was a white enchinda with blue crystal eyes, yet she was not a vampire she still was beautiful at sight with her royal clothes. Then entered his son Jaden who was a dark magenta hedgehog with dark shaded forest eyes and he wore black v-neck with dark blue pants with a pair of black DC. After Jaden had entered Midnight came through with a black shirt on and a black skirt with black converse, she was a red hedgehog much like her father but had dark green crimson eyes.

"Well you've met this part of my family before but never my other daughter and Carolynn's son." he said as a red enchilada with dark violet eyes and he wore a red shirt with black pants and red vans. Guess he was Carolynn's son but he was already transformed just into a vampire. . . weird but who cares.

Suddenly, a familiar person entered; she was a pink hedgehog with a shade of jade eyes, and she wore a green blouse with a black skirt and green converse. She looked a lot like Midnight, but there was something about her that stood out. . .her eyes and lips. They were of an angel. . .she was that angel I seeked.

"Hi I'm Amelia umm it's nice to see you again Shadow," her lips of an angel spoke my name in which sounded so sweet that it kinda made me weak. She was Amelia the one I was wanting so dearly spoke my name, but there was one other thing that I wanted; I wanted her lips so dearly for they were the lips of a true angel.

**Please review! Sorry it kinda suck though!**


	5. Truth From The Lie

**All characters belong to Sega except Midnight, Jaden, Mischief, Carolynn, and Lynn. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you**

**~David Archuleta**

Truth From The Lie-~

"Hi I'm Amelia umm it's nice to see you again Shadow," my heart almost sank when I heard her beautiful voice speak my name, but how does she know my name if last time we spoke in has no intention is saying my identity. And how is that she of all people is one of the daughters of King Mischief? Well, I was confused and the King sure did catch it my eyes.

"Pardon, Amelia but it seems you know this young protector?" He spoke to his daughter but kept his narrowed eyes on me. Though, she did not see her father's eyes on my living soul she did respond softly,"Of course. Knuckles and I recently met him, haven't we Knuckles?"

The red enchinda who recently entered the room with Amelia, Knuckles I suppose, spoke in his dark vampiric voice,"Yes. Delighted to see you once more." As he spoke to me I didn't know what to do but just nod in agreement considering that I only saw him take away my dear rose away when I spoke to her.

"Well," the king began to speak again,"I have some matters to attend to with my wife, Carolynn. So if you don't mind my children will assist you and show you the palace?"

"Oh we don't mind at your highness,"Rouge said politely to the honorable ruler in which he took with a gratitude nod and,"Very well, we'll see both of you later on to discuss your future duties." We both in agreement nodded to the majesty and saw him disappear with his wife in hand.

"Well let's give you guys a tour of the castle,"Midnight said excitedly as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the hall. Guess someone could say she had a tiny crush on me, but I really didn't care I only wanted Amelia. Yet, she didn't want me considering that she stood a good few feet away from me and Midnight.

Man, she was beautiful as I remembered from last night. Though it was quite silent well except for the tourist talk coming from Midnight's soft lips, but soon Rouge spoke towards Amelia,"So Amelia and Knuckles why is that we didn't you were the King's son and daughter?"

The beautiful rose looked at her but didn't respond instead she let her old brother Knuckles answer,"Well he doesn't really talk about since I am his step-son and well Amy here is actually Midnight's twin."

I was a bit shocked figuring out that they were both twins let alone related although they did look somewhat the same, yet I still don't know what came over me to ask,"But why haven't we heard of you as the King's daughter?"

She sighed and said,"Well it's not that he wants to keep me hidden it's just a demand that he must keep."

"But why Amy?" Rouge said giving her the old nickname she gave her when in high school or so I heard. Yet she politely answered,"Well only a few people know but I am the most powerfullest vampire and well I'm also the only vampire who has blood, and I am the next queen to rule this kingdom. I am powerful that it must be hidden as a secret or should be hidden as much as possible."

I honestly couldn't believe what was coming out of her beauty of a mouth but in a way I understood her. Yet, she let out a small sigh and said,"Though I do wish for my father to talk about me more I am with all fine with like I mean I do enjoy my privacy and quiet."

"But don't you wish to seek out there for something more than just living here in a castle with nothing to do?" My albino friend asked her old classmate In which she took with a small giggle and,"Well I do suppose but I do kinda like being alone."

Alone. . .such a peculiar word coming from her lips, it's almost as it symbolizes myself in a way. But why in the world would she like to be alone? Like I mean I love to be alone for the peace and quiet but why such a magnificent creature as herself dare to be alone?

"Well I must go I have a matter to attend to at another palace,"Jaden spoke up after the silence in each and every one of us,"Amelia I trust that you behave and keep practicing." She didn't have to say anything to her older brother but nod in agreement. After exchanging looks with everyone Jaden disappeared to dust.

Amelia looked at me for a moment when Jaden had left which send my heart to skip a couple beats, but why of that has never happened since. . .Maria. Anyways this just might be a small boy's crush, but just the way she looks at me sends my whole mind into a big blowout rush. Yet again if this is what I dread- love- then what are the possibilities that she could ever feel the same way about me? I need to stop running from the truth because she's all I think about. . .I need to know what the truth is from the lie of love.

* * *

**Me: Sorry guys if it came out short but yea there it is!**

**Sonic: I told you guys she was going to update soon!**

**Audience: When?**

**Sonic: In my dreams^-^**

**Me: -,- Anyways please review &&' please like my Facebook page the link is on my profile! Bye!**


End file.
